Fille de l'Eau
by Caelia Millenart
Summary: Plusieurs années après la renaissance du désert et l'apaisement du Chaos : Vistrahda est devenu une verte vallée où la vie a reprit son court et s'est enfin ré-adaptée. Dans les vestiges de ce qui fut la dernière des Oasis, une découverte suite à un événement étrange fait revenir bien des souvenirs à la surface...
1. Figée dans le Temps

**Notes d'Auteur : Salutations. Cette fanfiction s'appuie sur une vision du post-game d'Ever Oasis, et plus précisément, une vision d'après la fin de l'histoire originelle. Bien que extrêmement scénaristique, il s'agit d'une histoire avec en vue les sentiments du protagoniste masculin, Tethu, et du génie de l'eau Esna ; je prends compte de la situation finale du jeu quand j'écris cette histoire, et je vais donc user de modifications ainsi que d'imagination pour rendre le scénario possible. Le scénario sera conté sous le point de vue de Tethu. Sur ce, bonne lectures **

* * *

**Figée dans le Temps**

* * *

« Tethu ! Chef ! »

Mes ingrédients manquaient de me tomber des mains. La voix de Sahourê continuait de crier mon nom. Ces élixirs attendrons. En sortant de ma cabane, je voyais l'un des rares Granéens étant restés à l'Oasis tout essoufflé. Le rejoignant, je demandais

« Qu'il y a-t-il ?

— En allant chercher du cactus ! On a vu une créature du chaos ! »

Bouge trop… En essayant de le calmer, je lui demandais de m'expliquer plus clairement

« Avec Ebio… il reprenait son souffle à chaque mot, On allait rechercher du cactus dans la Grotte Bicorne… Y avait un mur effondré ! Et un Octocrast en est sorti ! »

… Un Octocrast ? C'est un monstre très puissant… Ne voyant pas Ebio, je le questionnais sur la situation actuelle

« Ebio est restée pas loin de la grotte… Elle surveille le monstre de près, mais il faut l'aider… Si le Chaos revient comme ça…

— Va voir si quelqu'un est disponible, je prends mes affaires et j'y vais. »

Oui… Si le Chaos revenait, alors quelque chose aurait eu lieu pour rien. Les racines de l'arbre ont beau avoir entièrement recouvert le bassin du génie, mais autrefois… Quelqu'un habitait ici. Quelqu'un ayant donné sa vie pour apaiser le Chaos ; pour restaurer le monde.

Finalement, Miu est la seule étant venue ; c'est elle qui a le plus de force dans les alentours, et elle a demandé aux autres de ne pas essayer d'y aller, car ce monstre serait trop fort pour eux…

Passer la porte de l'Oasis à plusieurs… Oui, ce monde a bien changé depuis lors. La Grotte Bicorne n'est pas loin, un simple footing nous y amenait en peu de temps. Ebio était devant, en arrivant, elle expliquait

« Le monstre n'a pas bougé de la galerie, c'est comme s'il la gardait. Comment procédons-nous ? »

… Quoi qu'il en soit, un monstre rongé par le Chaos doit en être libéré… Je demandais à Ebio et Miu d'attaquer l'Octocrast, pendant que je charge un tourbillon pouvant purifier l'animal. Une fois cela fait, il faut observer la suite de la cavité dans la grotte ; la source du Chaos y est peut-être installée.

Que ce soit le lancer de boomerang d'Ebio, ou les coups adroits de lance par Miu, le monstre répliquait avec difficulté, libérant un gaz violet par les membres postérieurs… Hein ?

« Ebio, attention ! »

Le haut du plafond s'effritait, laissant tomber des stalactites sur le sol où Ebio se bat ; en tentant d'éviter la chute de pierres, c'est l'Octocrast qui en a profité pour l'attraper avec sa trompe… Tourbillon, prêt !

Le tourbillon emportait le monstre dans les stalactites, faisant retomber Ebio à terre. L'Octocrast rapetissait en un instant, prenant une taille normale et s'enfuyant par l'entrée d'où nous venons. Ebio nous rassurait, confirmant qu'elle n'avait rien et que le monstre n'avait pas serré du tout… Généralement, ces créatures dévorent ce qui se fait attraper comme ça… Ebio affichait pâle mine au moment où Miu le lui a expliqué.

Ceci dit… Cet Octocrast n'est peut-être pas seul. J'ai pris les devant pour explorer la cavité face à nous ; le tout est simplement une longue grotte, où la droite d'entrée mène à une pièce plus large, circulaire, avec un point d'eau et une luxuriante verdure alentours… Ce mur qui bloquait l'accès était probablement là suite à un éboulement.

On a beau avoir recherché, rien ne s'apparentait au Chaos dans cette grotte… Peut-être que l'Octocrast venait de l'extérieur, et avait brisé le mur… Cette cavité est surprenante ; on dirait que jamais le Chaos ne l'a impactée. Ce qui signifie qu'elle s'est développée et a été scellée bien avant l'avènement du Chaos… Miu commentait, voyant mon obstinement

« Tu aimes toujours autant les recherches sur les anciennes civilisations, pas vrai, Tethu ?

— J'aurais aimé trouver une stèle. Jamais un Granéen ni un Animéen n'a construit cet environnement, je pense. »

Que ce soit en guise de réponse ou à moi-même, je ne m'adressais qu'à ma réflexion… Après avoir observé les plantes que je ne connaissais pas ; des fruitiers et fougères massives… Vient le tour du point d'eau… Il est peu profond… La couleur m'intriguait, j'appelais Ebio

« Ebio, peux-tu prendre un échantillon de cette eau et me retrouver à l'Oasis ? »

Elle porte toujours une gourde vide sur elle, au cas où elle trouve un ingrédient rare. Pendant qu'elle se penchait pour récupérer le peu d'eau disponible, je remarquais une forme brillant dans l'eau… J'interrogeais Miu

« Miu, tu vois la forme dans l'eau ? On dirait un ballon, c'est un peu plus clair que l'eau.

— Oui… On dirait que je peux glisser le manche de ma lance dans la forme d'anneau au-dessus de l'orbe, dois-je le remonter ?

— Nous ne savons toujours pas ce que cet Octocrast faisait là, il nous faut le maximum d'indices. »

Elle glissait le manche lentement dans l'eau : seule l'ondulation de la surface pouvait troubler la clarté de cette eau… Elle remontait l'orbe sans aucun problème, et le dépose sur le sol.

On dirait une graine… Avec une couche interne composée d'eau claire, pouvant être aperçue par les deux fentes dans la carapace de bois recouvrant tout le bas de la graine, et se joignant d'un côté et de l'autre par une arche… On dirait réellement un orbe Granéen… Et si quelqu'un de l'ancien temps se trouvait à l'intérieur ? Les autres confirmaient mon impression, et demandèrent à essayer d'éveiller le potentiel Granéen bloqué dans l'orbe. Je préparais un léger tourbillon pour l'activer…

Au passage du tourbillon, la graine s'était mise à bouger d'elle-même, tournant au rythme du tourbillon lui passant dessus… L'eau se mettait à scintiller, faisant flotter quelques lueurs au-dessus de la graine… Les arches de bois se rétractent, l'eau devient blanche tandis que les rebords alentours disparaissent…

Une tenue bleue cristalline, des bandes blanches entrecoupant le bleu ; un turban au même paterne, avec deux cornes en large V arrondi plus long d'un côté que de l'autre émergeant de la tête… On dirait… Un enfant du grand arbre ; une Granéenne venait de sortir de la graine. Nous étions trois à la fixer, son regard bleu se perdait, semblant regarder plus loin que mon visage… Elle ouvrait la bouche, et émettait une demande presque inaudible

« Où est l'Oasis ? »

Voix trop douce et trop forcée. La Granéenne s'effondra sur place après avoir susurré sa question. On s'est tous dirigé vers elle ; Ebio analysait une énorme fatigue, cette Granéenne est restée dans la graine depuis trop longtemps, et elle devrait avoir besoin de temps avant de pouvoir se réveiller pleinement. Miu a proposé de la transporter pour rentrer à l'Oasis ; je récupérais sa lance, pendant qu'elle faisait monter la Granéenne sur ses épaules...


	2. Souvenirs Remontés

**Souvenirs Remontés**

* * *

Trois jours… Quatre ; la Granéenne que nous avons trouvée dans la Source Bicorne ne se réveillait que très peu de temps par jours. Ebio, en tant que médecin de l'Oasis, s'occupe d'elle et me fournit son rapport. J'ai contacté les différents hameaux, leur demandant de faire attention aux événements actuels ; la source du Chaos n'a pas été identifiée.

… "Le Chaos naît du désespoir, de la rancune, de ceux étant morts"… Chacun possède de sombre émotions, pour que le Chaos enveloppe entièrement quelqu'un, il faut que l'individu se soit éteint dans une grande frustration… Il faut une manifestation du Chaos, pour en créer la propagation. Le chaos ne provient pas des animaux, il habite le cœur des Granéen et Animéen.

Aujourd'hui, Ebio disait pouvoir se permettre de venir avec la gourde pleine de l'eau de la Source Bicorne. C'est elle qui a eu à me prévenir de sa présence

« Hé ! Tethu ! Encore en train de dormir ? »

Je sortais de la cabane, et me dirigeais vers elle

« J'aurais pu, faisais-je mine de me plaindre, mais cela me tiens à cœur.

— C'est quelque chose de rare, ria-t-elle, J'ai analysé et comparé les deux eaux… Entre la source de l'Oasis et de la Grotte Bicorne… C'est comme tu le pensais. »

J'ai demandé la comparaison des deux eaux, en émettant la possibilité qu'il s'agit de la même eau. Ebio le confirmait par des éléments, tel que la pureté, ainsi que les éléments la composant… Elle a eu besoin d'analyser des fruits et des herbes de la grotte que j'avais extrait sur place, et il s'agit de composants tout à fait égaux avec ceux trouvés dans l'Oasis. On aurait extrait des éléments d'une source de Génie de l'Eau.

« Et la Granéenne? Demandais-je

— Très fébrile. Elle mange, bois, dors… Elle se réveille très lentement, aussi ; elle peut à peine parler, mais parle dans notre langue. Je ne pense pas qu'elle provienne d'une civilisation ancienne, mais dans ce cas, il me faut analyser les roches de la grotte…

— Je m'en occuperais. Je suis plus habitué à la géologie que toi. »

Quand l'entrée s'est effondrée si ce n'était pas avant l'avancée du Chaos ? Comment a-t-elle été protégée ? La réponse la plus crédible est que la veine d'une ancienne Oasis ait survécu, et se serait développée…

Pour répondre aux différentes questions, j'ai déjà été sur le terrain… En rentrant à l'Oasis, je fixais le fond de la Vallée de Qarr… Peut-être le Maître d'Irma peut répondre à certaines questions que les quelques pierres dans mon sac ne peuvent me donner… Je devrais trouver Loth, il peut sûrement entrer en contact avec le Maître d'Irma, en tant que son ancien élève…

Cinq jours. Ebio venait me trouver, m'indiquant que la Granéenne peut me rencontrer, sur la route, elle questionnait

« Et donc… La géologie avance ?

— En terme de strates, je vois bien que la grotte n'a pas toujours eu la même entrée. Le plafond s'effondrant, c'est un signe que bientôt, la grotte sera totalement ou partiellement engloutie. Les cactus ne poussant quant à eux plus que dans les grottes, leur absence dans la seconde cavité renforce l'hypothèse d'une ancienne Oasis… »

Ebio commente souvent que je ne me comporte pas de la même façon entre mes études du terrain, et ma relation aux gens. Je ne vois pas en quoi ma relation au gens est si "froide", mais le terrain m'intéresse bien plus.

Nous sommes arrivés à la tente d'Ebio ; l'odeur de fruits dans l'alambic, ou la chaleur sous vide des décoctions a toujours saisi quiconque entre à l'intérieur, dans le bon sens. Ebio appelait

« Nessa, j'ai apporté le chef de l'Oasis. »

Alors son nom est Nessa… Il ne reste plus beaucoup de monde dans la périphérie d'origine de l'Oasis, je devrais pouvoir le retenir. Elle ne répondait pas, nous nous sommes donc rapprochés de la chambre, et même après avoir attendu, il fallut entrer par effraction.

Allongée sur le sol… La Granéenne était en train de dormir. Un détail me surprenait ; ses cornes présentent une dorure particulière. J'en demandais confirmation à Ebio

« Est-elle une Enfant du Grand Arbre ?

— J'ai eu la même suspicion ! Cependant… Il semblerait qu'elle ne possède pas la moindre graine en elle. Pas même une graine normale. En revanche, j'ai remarqué qu'elle réagissait au contact de l'eau. »

Ebio l'approchait en silence, puis me chuchotais de loin, essayant de relever la… Nessa.

« Elle dort comme une pierre, ce n'est pas le fait de la soulever qui la réveillera. Au contact de l'eau, ses yeux se mettent à briller, et je pense qu'on en saura davantage une fois qu'elle sera disposée. »

Ebio l'asseyait sur un pouf, et partait préparer des boissons. Elle poursuivait ses explications

« Aujourd'hui, elle fait de très courtes siestes. Je pense que c'est l'anticipation d'une visite qui l'a épuisée. Son esprit devrait être plus à l'aise à son réveil dans peu de temps. »

J'approchais d'autres poufs et préparais des tasses ; celle de Nessa n'était pleine que d'eau.

Après avoir préparé les jus, Ebio s'est assise, me demandant d'attendre encore un peu. Les yeux de Nessa s'ouvraient peu après… À moitié éveillée, elle me fixait ; je me présentais

« Mon nom est Tethu. Je suis le chef de cette Oasis. Enfin… l'Oasis actuelle n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'elle était avant. C'est un village.

— Tethu… son regard se perdait avant de revenir plus vite, à quoi ressemble le monde de verdure ?

— Beaucoup reste à développer, mais les cours d'eau reviennent ; les populations doivent migrer pour laisser leur place. Les grottes ont très peu changé, mais sont devenues les vestiges du Grand Désert. Les pluies deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes d'année en années.

— Le Chaos… Il est de retour.

— Il a toujours été là, mais il semblerait qu'une source existe actuellement, faisant revenir son influence sur le monde. »

Ebio pointait la tasse d'eau à Nessa… Elle s'est dépêchée d'en boire le contenu… Je crois voir la gemme de son pendentif briller… De l'aquagemme. La Granéenne reprenait

« J'ai dormi longtemps…

— C'est ce que nous croyions, expliquais-je, et nous aimerions savoir à quoi ressemblait l'époque de vos souvenirs.

— Un très grand désert. Des peuples qui se serrent la ceinture pour survivre. Les monstres du Chaos partout. Aussi, la dernière Oasis. »

La dernière ? À moins que ses sources sont erronées, le dernier Génie de l'Eau était… Elle semblait se souvenir de quelque chose

« Oui : le dernier Génie de l'Eau ! Est-ce la pluie qui vous a permis de créer cette Oasis ?

— Vous… Savez ce qui est arrivé au dernier Génie de l'Eau ?

— Ah ! »

Elle s'arrêtait, regardait alentour. Et empoignait son pendentif

« Oui : je suis… L'héritière d'Esna. »

* * *

**Notes d'Auteur : Dans cette histoire, le rythme premier est très saccadé, car je ne pouvais pas vraiment me permettre d'imposer un cadre instantané sans y aller plus doucement. L'un des thèmes qui représente cette histoire est le thème "Famille", alors qu'il n'est en place qu'à partir du quatrième chapitre ; on pourrait dire que l'histoire, sans ses antécédents, commence à ce moment.**


	3. Le Sens d'une Vie

**Le Sens d'une Vie**

* * *

Un temps a passé ; le Chaos n'est toujours pas reparut. Peut-être sa source s'est tarie, peut-être s'amplifie-t-elle en silence... Ceci étant mon principal problème, la question de savoir ce qu'est Nessa me perturbe toujours autant.

Par descendante, elle entend qu'elle vient de la ré-incarnation d'Esna. Mais elle entend également que l'aquagemme à son cou est un cœur des génies de l'eau ; celui appartenant à Esna. Elle s'est remise de sa fatigue, mais ne sait pas de quoi son existence est investie ; est-elle vivante pour elle-même, ou ses souvenirs signifient-ils un plus grand devoir ? Nous lui avons offert l'hospitalité dont elle avait besoin pour poser sa réflexion.

Pour ma part, je suis retourné dans la vallée, à inspecter des vestiges évoquant la renaissance. Aucun d'entre-eux n'identifie de génie revenu... Le problème du Chaos me préoccupant beaucoup trop pour ne me dédier qu'à Nessa, j'allais trouver le Maître d'Irma. Peut-être pourrais-je obtenir le double de réponses.

… Endormi... Oui. Je m'y attendais ; en avançant, je levais la voix

« Maître, les temps sont consternants, et je souhaite entendre de vos lumières. »

Les yeux du sphinx s'allument ; une voix grave fait écho dans la salle

« Tethu... Le Chaos est-il encore ta préoccupation ? Souhaites-tu connaître un point en lequel il afflue sans discontinuer ? »

J'acquiesçais ; le Maître déployait des ailes magiques ; en un rugissement, il balayait le sable étant resté dans la pièce... Sa voix lourde reprenait

« Hormis dans le cœur de tous, le Chaos ne s'est pas développé ; ni maintenant, ni antérieurement à ta découverte. Rien ne pourrait troubler cet ordre dans le monde d'aujourd'hui.

— En ce cas ; quelle est l'origine de la transformation de l'Octocrast ?

— Cet animal a absorbé les émotions de ses proies ; l'accumulation la rendait instable... Très rares sont les Octocrast chassant autre chose que le gibier... Les animaux ne répandent pas le Chaos ; seuls les Animéens et Granéens en portent les germes transmissibles... À ce jour, aucune de ces deux espèces n'a contracté le Chaos ; et il n'est pas non plus question de la renaissance du Dragon Noir, en relation avec celle d'Esna. »

Cette dernière partie... Oui. Peut-il en dire davantage ?

« À défaut d'être Esna, la Granéenne que vous avez recueillie peut faire revenir le génie de l'eau à son état d'origine. Également, sa naissance implique un pénible fardeau ; raison de son existence.

— Quel genre de fardeau doit-elle surmonter ? Sa vie lui semble dépourvue de sens réel.

— Une fois le génie de l'eau de retour, elle pourra en apprendre davantage sur son lien direct avec Esna ; et l'objectif que celui-ci soulève. Apportez l'aquagemme dans le Grand Arbre, et alors la révélation sera faite. »

Les ailes du sphinx se ternissaient... Je lui souhaitais un bon repos, m'en allant.

En rentrant dans le campement de l'Oasis, je remarquais Nessa au niveau de la fontaine des lueurs... L'approchant, je remarquais son corps briller au contact de l'eau qu'elle touchait de la pointe des doigts... Une curiosité particulière me frappait

« Que ressens-tu quand tu es en contact avec l'eau ?

— Beaucoup de calme. Sans arrêt, je ressens une douleur grandir puis s'arrêter. L'eau apaise cette douleur, et en fait une sensation agréable. »

C'est ce qu'Ebio avait remarqué ; Nessa est fragile, elle ne pourrait pas rester éveillée longtemps si elle n'était pas constamment hydratée. Plus je l'observais, plus j'étais curieux d'elle ; ce fait me surprenait moi-même. Elle vidait plusieurs coupelles d'eau sur son visage, avant de demander

« As-tu obtenu ce que tu voulais apprendre du Maître d'Irma ?

— Il m'a dit que le Chaos ne s'était pas matérialisé, et que cette créature était un cas isolé. Si l'on l'écoute, alors il n'y a rien à craindre ; je me demande simplement si ce sera toujours le cas...

— J'ai appris de l'histoire de cette Oasis auprès des résidents ayant demeuré au sein des anciens quartiers. Tu étais très proche du génie de l'eau. Son sacrifice pour apaiser le Chaos... On te voit comme un chef dévoué, mais distant ; et la disparition du génie de l'eau n'a fait que te faire reculer encore une fois. »

Encore une fois... Suis-je si froid ? J'ai toujours œuvré au bien-être des gens de l'Oasis. En soit, dire que je suis distant ne signifie pas forcément un mécontentement de leur part... Nessa me dévisageait, l'expression clairement surprise

« Tu ne nies pas que j'évoque ton distancement ?

— Je ne mentirais pas sur ce qui m'intéresse, et les gens ne m'intéressent habituellement que s'ils ont une préoccupation quelconque. Je ne sais pas communiquer de manière fortuite.

— Est-ce un dialogue intéressant que nous tenons actuellement, alors ? »

… Non. Je suppose que ce dialogue ne m'intéresse que par la présence d'une interlocutrice qui elle-même m'intrigue. Nessa riait doucement, au rythme de l'eau qu'elle faisait onduler, puis s'est arrêtée, un seul doigt encore sous la surface

« As-tu demandé autre chose au Maître d'Irma ?

— Rien d'autre. Il m'a cependant brièvement révélé quelque chose sur tes origines. Mais il a plus délégué la tâche de t'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre.

— Et donc ? un élan de curiosité se dessinait sur son visage avant de se corriger, Je suis supposée avoir un tuteur pour me dire ce que je suis ?

— Oui. L'aquagemme que tu portes, ou le cœur d'Esna comme tu l'as nommé... Si tu la déposes au cœur du Grand Arbre, alors Esna devrait revenir physiquement. Ceci dit, je sais que ton collier est précieux et le Maître d'Irma a évoqué que si tu fais revenir Esna, alors ton fardeau sera révélé.

— Et il a raison. »

Elle l'affirmait, puis plongeait dans le silence... Cette aquagemme est très certainement ce qui permet à ses douleurs de s'apaiser... Son corps est particulier ; sans l'aquagemme, elle aura très certainement besoin de rester immergée pour mettre fin à ses douleurs.

« Tethu. »

Elle m'interpellait, empoignant l'aquagemme avec force ; je lui accordais l'attention qu'elle voulait

« Je pense savoir ce qui te freine. Que comptes-tu faire ?

— Je veux voir le cœur du Grand Arbre. Si Esna peut donner un sens à ma vie, alors je veux savoir comment orienter ma décision... On dit que seuls les enfants du Grand Arbre peuvent voir les génies de l'eau... Peut-être suis-je une exception... »

Une vie sans objectifs particuliers peut-elle être considérée comme une vie ? Probablement. J'approuvais sa demande pour aller au cœur du Grand Arbre. Je ne suis pas animé par le désir de voir Esna de nouveau ; mon deuil est fait. Mon objectif n'est qu'un divertissement, le sien serait peut-être le sens de sa vie. Quand bien même... Comment réagirais-je si je voyais Esna de nouveau ? Pour l'heure, je n'y crois pas. Nessa est plus importante par elle-même.

En se faufilant dans le Grand Arbre, nous découvrons tous deux la source ; je n'y ai pas été depuis plusieurs années. Le corps de Nessa se mettait à briller, tandis qu'elle observait le cœur de l'arbre, dont l'eau à l'intérieur tournait dans une très large spirale... L'arbre est bien plus frénétique qu'à l'époque, c'est certainement dû aux flots aquatiques ayant repris dans tout Vistrahda...

Nous sommes restés silencieusement au cœur de l'arbre, puis Nessa a demandé à partir. Elle est retournée à l'hôtel, mais semblait avoir beaucoup à penser.


	4. Fille de l'Eau

**Fille de l'Eau**

* * *

… Quelque chose se passe dehors… Je descendais de mon hamac, et partait voir ; une impression constante d'eau en mouvement se fait sentir… L'eau de la source du Grand Arbre s'est illuminée… J'avançais sur la racine menant au cœur du grand arbre, en observant la volute aquatique ; son rythme s'accélère, puis se ralenti sans arrêt… Nessa est-elle à l'intérieur ?

Oui. Elle est là ; son corps, et les marques bleu pastel sur son corps s'illuminant… En m'entendant arriver, elle se retournait ; son pendentif avait disparu. En l'approchant, je lui ai demandé

« Tu voulais quand même des réponses… Tu viens juste de jeter ton pendentif ?

— Oui… Il y a un vrombissement puissant, au fond de la source. »

Jetant un œil au gouffre aquatique, je remarquais que quelque chose brillait au fond, la lumière perturbée par quelques remous aquatiques…

Un geyser éclata ; l'eau est projetée face à nous, éclaboussant alentour, et brillant de tous côtés… La volute se mettait à tourner à un rythme soutenu, toujours en s'éclaircissant… Des mouvements dans l'eau de l'Oasis se faisaient entendre… Nessa avait du mal à tenir debout, je lui prêtais ma main. En me retournant vers le gouffre, c'est d'un regard échangé que tout semblait changer en un instant.

La peau blanche, ainsi qu'une chevelure et une queue formées d'eau dont les continuités d'un vêtement de soie appuient la pureté… Je sentais ma gorge se resserrer, en voyant qu'un esprit de l'eau nous faisait face ; qu'Esna nous faisait face.

Elle-même s'étudiait, se rendant compte de son apparition, qu'elle est physiquement présente… Son regard croisa le mien, puis se détournait, se reposant sur celui de Nessa. La Granéenne rejetait ma main, et avançait péniblement vers le Génie de l'Eau

« S'il-vous-plaît, Nessa interpella le génie, dites-moi ce qui est attendu de mon existence. Pourquoi étais-je supposée vous faire revenir ? »

Nessa continuait de s'avancer, avec toujours plus de peine… Je la suivais, en remarquant que son pas est très incertain…

Elle trébucha sur elle-même, je la reprenais dans mes bras, et inspectais son visage… Ses traces bleues… Violettes ? Je me retournais vers Esna, qui affichait un regard attristé

« Je le savais, murmura-t-elle, j'avais espoir… Nessa, me faire revenir t'a placée au-devant d'un danger… J'étais la seule partie de toi qui t'empêchait de révéler la vraie nature de ton corps : tu es le Chaos qui n'a pas pu se tarir ; tu es les troubles du Chaos lui-même… »

Elle ponctuait sa phrase, en observant Nessa, qui était de plus en plus paniquée… La Granéenne demanda

« Et donc ? Que dois-je faire ? Je dois disparaître, comme ça le Chaos s'éteindra pour de bon ?

— Le chaos n'existe que parce que des personnes vivent malheureuses, interrompais-je, Si tu disparais, alors l'essence même du Chaos se répandra à nouveau ; si le Chaos prend le dessus, la situation sera la même. »

Esna me fixait avec attention… Elle essayait de s'approcher au plus près de nous, puis explica

« L'eau de cette source est reliée à mes pouvoirs… Tu ne devrais rien avoir à craindre tant que tu restes dans l'Oasis, Nessa. Mais pour calmer le Chaos en toi, tu auras besoin d'en faire une partie de toi, et non quelque chose cherchant à prendre le dessus… Tethu, Il n'y a qu'un être qui puisse apporter une réponse concernant la renaissance des Génie de l'Eau… »

À ces dernières paroles, je reconnaissais la mélancolie qu'elle dissimulait avant que nous ne confrontions Chaos… Nessa s'agitait, essayant de reprendre le dessus sur son corps, elle me demanda

« Tethu, je vais pouvoir marcher seule… Je vais rester près d'une veine d'eau de l'Oasis. Si jamais des informations doivent me parvenir, je serais dans les parages… »

Elle s'en allait, essayant de trouver de meilleurs repères pour marcher… Son corps s'était assombri, et sa peau claire est devenue bleue, tatouée de marques violettes…

Je me retournais vers Esna, qui me dévisageait toujours avec le même goulot d'étranglement que le mien… Aucun ne détournait son regard ; nous savons que les temps à venir seront compliqués, mais… Dans nos poitrines résonne la même émotion. Elle voulait reprendre, mais s'arrêtait d'elle-même… J'essayais de conserver le même sujet

« Nessa… Il faut aller voir Toth, si l'on veut trouver une solution.

— Toth n'a peut-être jamais pu observer cette situation, mais les termes inscrits sur les murs antiques l'affirme : en s'unissant au Génie de l'Eau, Toth est devenu une partie du monde. Si cette situation existe, alors la réponse se trouve dans le monde.

— Et donc il serait déjà en train d'attendre notre visite… »

Nous nous regardions encore une fois, cette fois nous n'avons pas réussi à taire la moindre émotion. Esna tendait la main

« Je suis heureuse de te retrouver, Tethu.

— Je… Je l'ai pensé plus tôt ; comment réagirais-je si je te revoyais, et comment réagirais-je à propos de Nessa… Je veux l'aider… Puis-je compter sur toi encore une fois ? »

Elle passait lentement un doigt sur mon visage, essuyant les larmes qui ont trouvé moyen de s'échapper… En la fixant à nouveau, je remarquais que son visage était aussi tiraillé… évidemment… Elle essayait de retenir ses émotions avec des airs dynamiques

« Nessa est ma descendante ! Je vais tout faire pour elle, alors oui ! Compte sur moi ! »

… Au terme de descendante, nous avons accordé un nouveau silence, et nous sommes regardés, à la réalisation du sens à y porter pour nous… Je cherchais également à plaisanter dessus

« Oui. Elle est une fille courageuse, d'endurer son fardeau… Soyons de bons exemples, et ayons le mérite de pouvoir l'aider. »

… Une fille courageuse, et qui ne demande que d'être libre… Alors ce courage pourra faire d'elle une fille heureuse.

Des pas légers s'entendaient derrière nous ; une lumière brilla, entrant dans la source. Un globe de lumière flotta entre Esna et moi… Une voix gutturale soupirait : la voix de Toth

« La jeune fille n'a que peu de temps avant que Chaos ne se répande à nouveau. Seule la magie du Grand Pilier peut faire de ses tourments une part d'elle-même… Pour se faire, vous devrez traverser les Ruines de l'Épreuves avec elle, et parvenir jusqu'à moi. Je vous conférerais une bénédiction, qui permettra à Esna de pouvoir vous assister, et ainsi aller jusqu'au bout du temple pour me trouver. »

La lumière éclatait, et une fois l'écran de lumière dissipé, seule la source en gardait l'éclat… Je fixais Esna, elle répondait à mon regard avec détermination : il le faut, nous traverserons les ruines de l'Épreuve à nous trois !


	5. Odyssée

**Odyssée**

* * *

Je préparais mes derniers équipements ; nous traverserons les Ruines de l'Épreuve dès aujourd'hui. Nessa se prépare mentalement ; elle passe ses journées près de la source principale, selon elle, c'est là qu'elle se sent le mieux. Esna et elle se sont vues plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois, un nouveau poids s'effaçait clairement des épaules de la Granéenne… J'ai contacté plusieurs Animéens, certains seront sur le qui-vive quant à la traversée de la vallée, et nous suivrons…

Nessa l'a ressenti ; le Chaos en elle cherche clairement à prendre le dessus, mais elle parvient toujours à repousser ses douleurs, en développant une plus grande résistance… Elle est de plus en plus fatiguée, plusieurs fois, j'ai été la chercher dans la source alors qu'elle y dérivait…

Nous trois nous étions donné rendez-vous dans le Sanctuaire du Génie… Je m'approchais de l'entrée, en espérant être le dernier à arriver. Un éclat de lumière perçait au travers de l'eau, je courrais à l'intérieur

Nessa se tenait devant une Granéenne à la peau faiblement bleutée, habillée de tissus blanc et bleu ; dépourvue de corne, et aux oreilles plus longues… Je reconnaissais un instant la dorure de ses bijoux, avant qu'une voix ne résonne dans le cœur du Grand Arbre

« Nessa ne pourra pas effectuer ce voyage, sans l'influence physique du Génie de l'Eau ; Esna devra donc faire avec ce corps jusqu'à ce que vous me parveniez. »

… Oui. C'était bien Esna. Elle me regardait fixement, le visage exprimant une confusion entre joie et détermination… Elle essayait de courir vers moi avec maladresse, se retenant de tomber quand elle était face à moi, et annonçait, avec un léger sourire

« Je suis prête. »

Je retenais le bourdonnement qui m'avait piqué la tête, et annonçait notre trajectoire ; nous irons au travers de l'Abîme en Spirale, et nous dirigerons vers le Canyon Waqt… C'est devenu une zone dangereuse avec le retour de la végétation et de l'eau ; les creux du canyon créent des rivières au torrent puissant, et abritées d'Igualigators.

Sortir dans la vallée fut plus compliqué que possible ; Nessa a instantanément ressenti le besoin d'être proche des sources d'eau, et n'a pu tenir qu'en tenant la main d'Esna ; Esna, quant à elle, voulait découvrir le monde par elle-même, mais devait retenir son impatience pour Nessa. Je les ai rejointes pour éviter toute précipitation…

En cours de route, Nessa riait en me regardant, et en observant ma surprise, elle m'expliqua pourquoi cette situation l'amuse

« Tu peux prendre ma main, si tu veux… J'ai bien compris ce que vous vous êtes dit… Ça tient la route, donc ça ne me dérange pas, pas vrai maman ? »

Esna sursautait à cette façon de la nommer, elle fixa Nessa puis chercha mon accord… De nous trois, Nessa semble la plus à l'aise à endosser cette situation… Nous l'avons timidement acceptée.

Nous dépassons l'Abîme Spirale ; en nous dirigeant vers la Canyon Waqt, j'entendais l'eau s'écouler à travers la roche… Nous y voici. Le point perdu de la vallée : le luxuriant Canyon Waqt.

Nous nous sommes pressés ; les animaux des lieux sont très grands, et considèrent ce territoire abondant comme le leur, peu peuvent s'aventurer ici et en ressortir indemne… Je repoussais Igualigators et Pik-Rokh, permettant aux filles de partir plus loin… Esna s'est arrêtée devant des restes de Crabijou, laissant sa curiosité prendre le dessus… Cette situation… Elle va redevenir comme avant, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous sommes donc finalement arrivés dans les ruines de l'épreuve… Nessa s'est plainte de nouvelles douleurs dès que nous sommes entrés… Esna m'avertissait ; quelque chose se propage dans l'air, quelque chose de proche du Chaos… Nous essayions d'avancer avec prudence jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui mène au portail vers le Grand Pilier.

Nessa avait tenu jusqu'à notre arrivée… Elle est épuisée… En essayant de reprendre sa main, je sentais qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir sur ses jambes, même une fois arrivés à destination… Je demandais à Esna de m'aider à la porter…

Des filets sombres coulent du corps de Nessa. Je voulais observer son regard, mais elle s'était évanouie. L'onde sombre se répandait au sol, des plantes du Chaos poussent sur des poteaux, préparant leur tir. J'alertais Esna

« Je vais découper ces plantes ! Fuis avec elle vers le Grand Pilier dès que tu le sens ! Le temps est compté ! »

Un coup après l'autre, je déviais les projectiles qui visaient Nessa avec mon tourbillon vers les poteaux. En s'affaissant, les plantes faisaient pousser des Herbes du Chaos qui cherchaient à s'approcher de l'entrée du pilier… Mon tourbillon les repoussaient, mais j'entendais un cri derrière moi ; une dernière bourrasque et j'entrais courir au secours d'Esna.

… Ce que je craignais était face à moi… Les marques violettes et la peau bleue sont maintenant inversées, et le peu de traces violettes semble plonger son visage dans un gris terne… J'avançais face à elle

« Nessa ! Entends-tu notre voix ?! »

Sa main se levait, chargeant une sphère d'énergie du Chaos, mais sa voix surgissait sans même que ses lèvres ne bougent

« Je vous entends ! Mon corps non ! Aidez-moi ! Je veux pas le laisser gagner ! Je veux rester ! »

J'esquivais le tir d'énergie sombre, et un second était envoyé, encore plus rapide cette fois… Esna essayait de charger de sa magie, elle m'interpellait

« Tethu ! Je vais renforcer ton tourbillon, attends-moi un instant, et projette-le ! »

Tirs après tirs, j'usais de faibles tourbillons pour protéger Esna, en évitant de renvoyer les coups vers Nessa… Le mur de Toth… Le Chaos l'empêche de se matérialiser…

« Maintenant ! Tethu ! »

J'envoyais mon tourbillon vers Nessa, son nouveau projectile allait vers elle ; durant les derniers tirs, sa voix s'était tue… Son corps a été projeté sur le mur, en y effaçant l'influence du Chaos… La lumière des lieux éclatait

« Que le Chaos et la Lumière s'acceptent comme réalité complète, et que ces deux éléments ne se séparent plus de cette jeune âme. »

La voix de Toth résonnait, tandis qu'un rayon de lumière venu du sommet du pilier ricochait sur les stèles du pilier, avant de prendre une couleur double, et noire et blanche ; puis d'atteindre Nessa.

La jeune fille s'effondrait, Esna et moi courions vers elle ; son visage prenait une teinte violacée, et ses marques bleues s'affinaient comme des gravures sur son corps… Elle semblait dormir.

Le bruit d'une canne sur le sol s'entendait derrière nous

« C'est là tout un monde nouveau qui éclot, savez-vous ? »

Nous nous retournions vers Toth, pendant qu'il avançait lentement vers le mur où nous sommes

« Jamais un monde n'est entièrement blanc, et il n'y a pas dans la noirceur que de viles ténèbres. Ceci dit, cela ne vous en apprend pas davantage : par la purification de la réincarnation de Chaos, vous avez également équilibré les forces du monde, et créé l'ère stable pour laquelle vous combattiez il y a quelques années… »

À ces mots, Esna se relevait, révélant ses yeux hétérochromes, de ses couleurs majeures… Elle questionna

« Et mon objectif, était-il donc d'être une dernière pièce à un puzzle qui n'aurait pas eu besoin d'être résolu si je n'avais jamais été découverte ?

— Le chaos est toujours une partie de ce monde, sachez-le, Toth reprenait, maintenant, il peut être inversé ; et ce pour tous les êtres, il est contrôlé. C'est en vous qu'existe ses germes, mais votre corps vous appartient, désormais. Votre objectif, maintenant… Seriez-vous libre si votre devoir était d'avoir une destinée ? Ce serait là une chaîne plus désagréable encore que de ne pas être… Votre objectif ne pouvait s'atteindre qu'en étant d'abord libre, car seulement à ce moment, vous pourriez profiter de différentes joies, et d'y trouver un intérêt réel. »

Nessa jetait un regard alentour, avant de reprendre sa conversation

« Et donc, je suis supposée chercher moi-même ce qui vaut pour moi ; alors que l'on me disait que j'allais le savoir dès aujourd'hui ?

— Pour vous qui venez de naître, ce doit être normal de vouloir un guide… Sachez, jeune enfant, que vous êtes en présence de gens qui ont déjà atteint un de leurs objectifs majeurs, et que peut-être vous pourrez trouver davantage de réponses grâce à ce qu'à permis leur quête ; un monde de paix n'est pas un monde complet, aussi n'ayez pas peur de découvrir autre chose que le chemin qui a déjà été tracé. »

… Je pouvais sentir la désapprobation de Nessa quant à la réponse qui lui est donnée… Je m'avançais vers Toth, pour clore cette conversation

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même ; elle est désormais libre, mais est cependant une enfant. Nous ne savons pas dès le début ce qui peut nous plaire, ou nous démarquer ; alors d'ici qu'elle trouve ses propres réponses, nous devrions remettre cet entretient à une prochaine fois. »

Esna poussait un cri de surprise : sa main disparaissait. Toth est retourné dans le pilier, et sa voix parcourt les lieux

« Peut-être nous reverrons-nous ; ceci dit, laissez s'écouler le temps… Mes pouvoirs ont servi à donner une forme physique à Esna pour ce voyage, et ont créé une relation définitive entre Nessa et le monde… Votre Oasis vous attend, il en est de même pour vos objectifs… »

Une pression me courait dans le corps… L'Aquaportail s'est ouvert de nouveau.


	6. Un pas vers Demain

**Un pas vers Demain**

* * *

Je m'approchais d'Esna. Les années ont révélé sa forme véritable en tant que Génie de l'Eau… Chacun de ses accessoires d'or embellissait son corps majestueux…

« Tu t'es encore perdu à me fixer, Tethu. »

… Je faisais surface, Esna riait doucement à ma réaction… Je la saluais

« Bonjour, Esna.

— Bonjour à toi, mon ami. »

Des années sont passées. La grande plaine a retrouvé sa gloire absolue. L'île où se trouvait le grand Pilier s'est fondue dans la nature, l'eau et la végétation. Avec cette absolution apportée au Grand Désert, l'Oasis est devenue un lieu de pèlerinage pour la nouvelle civilisation ; le grand arbre s'est nourri du bonheur du monde, et en a également soulagé le malheur… C'est avec ce rayonnement de Vistrahda qu'Esna a également évolué ; devenant la magnifique Génie de l'Eau qui est révérée auprès de ce titanesque arbre où nous nous retrouvons toujours. Au cours de notre conversation, Esna m'interpellait

« C'est bien aujourd'hui que Nessa est supposée venir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. Elle souhaite nous présenter quelqu'un…

— Ah ! Cette fille a tant fait ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir qu'elle a encore une fois accompli un de ses objectifs. »

Nessa s'est très vite mise à étudier après sa libération ; elle m'accompagnait dans les ruines, et a retenu la langue ancienne. Elle n'aime pas chasser, mais prépare toujours son arbalète quand elle s'aventure dans le désert… Nous avons également découvert qu'elle pouvait apaiser le Chaos ; et avec cette découverte, celle qui prouve que le Chaos peut être atténué chez les Granéens et Animéens sans mettre un terme à leur vie… Elle a appris des marchands, des divers spécialistes de la confection, des scientifiques, des-

« Tethu ! Quelqu'un est arrivé non loin de l'Arbre ! Elles sont deux !

— … Oui… Et elle est devenue heureuse, aussi... Esna, son amie ne pourra pas te voir, je présume… Il vaut mieux les laisser entrer tout de même, non ?

— Oui ! Fait les venir, je trouverais un moyen de communiquer, grâce à vous deux ! »

Encore un sourire… Esna a soigné mon apathie, peut-être pas physiquement, mais je peux de nouveau ressentir cette joie qui me porte ; il est temps de leur ouvrir.

Mon union avec le Génie de l'Eau me permet de partiellement contrôler l'Arbre. L'entrée est gardée par de larges racines, scellant le grand vide à l'intérieur de l'Arbre. Le rayon de lumière de l'extérieur faisait briller la volute d'eau… Quelques pas timides tentaient de s'approcher, on entendait une voix encourager l'autre à avancer…

« Allez, un peu de courage ! Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à avoir peur ! »

Nessa guidait son amie à l'intérieur, usant de sa voix pour la convaincre d'avancer… Elle est une fille courageuse, et a été reconnue comme très bonne oratrice par tous les hameaux. Elle arrivait avant sa compagne, et nous souriait brièvement avant de se retourner vers l'ouverture

« Ange ! Rentre, on meurt d'envie de te voir, ici ! »

Timidement, un entendait un pas devancer l'autre ; les lueurs de différentes pierres précieuses ornant des vêtements légers à volants faisaient contraste avec la timidité de l'Ouad rouge qui entrait. Nessa se retournait vers nous

« Papa, Maman ; voici celle dont je vous ai parlé. Elle est trouillarde, mais je vous assure qu'elle est bien plus à l'aise quand je suis seule avec elle. Ange, c'est pas un surnom ; c'est son nom, et je vous assure qu'elle en a la pureté ! Allez, présente-toi, au moins, tu as une paire d'yeux de moins à te représenter. »

Elle levait la tête, et inspectait silencieusement les lieux, puis retourna son regard vers moi

« Vous… Êtes seuls ?

— Ange ! Nessa rouspétait en courant vers Esna, Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je suis la fille de ce choupinou ici, et du Grand Génie ! Elle est ici, tu ne peux pas la voir, déjà que Tethu est le seul qui aurait pu la voir, à l'origine… Maman se nomme Esna, et elle te regarde déjà avec énormément de tendresse. »

Esna riait devant ce duo, et Nessa la grondait, expliquant que sa compagne capable de lire une situation, et se rend bien compte que quelqu'un parle sans qu'elle ne le sache… Au final, l'Ouad n'a pas réussi à s'approcher, et Nessa est partie la chercher. En arrivant devant moi, Nessa poussait Ange à parler

« … Vous avez compris la situation, non ?… Enfin… »

Elle l'a dit, mais avec une voix quasiment inaudible. Nessa la reprenait

« Je sais, ce sont des traditions trop futiles et tout… Mais j'aime bien mes parents, moi ! Faut pas que tu aies peur d'eux, d'accord ? »

Elle embrassa l'Ouad qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, avant de se retourner fièrement

« Et c'est ainsi que j'ai réussi à accomplir un de mes nombreux objectifs ! Ange est ma précieuse, et elle me fait voir un tout autre versant de mon chemin. Elle est tellement timide… Comment a-t-on pu ne serais-ce que se trouver ? Eh bien, sachez qu'elle ne sait pas, mais alors pas du tout chasser, croyez-moi !

— Eh ! l'Ouad réagissait en dévoilant une voix très perçante, tu m'as sauvé la mise, mais c'est moi qui t'ai sorti du pétrin dans lequel tu t'étais fourrée juste apr- »

Elle se mordait la langue, et se recroquevillait à nouveau sur elle-même, à jouer avec un large bracelet dont les bijoux peuvent être déplacés d'un point à un autre… Nessa riait

« Voilà ce que je voulais également vous montrer. Ma copine n'est pas que coquetterie et timidité. On s'est bien rencontrée sur un hasard ridicule, mais il a fait qu'empirer. En fait, on s'était énervées l'une contre l'autre ; vous l'imaginez énervée ? Et le hasard nous a encore mis dans le pétrin ensemble, c'est là qu'on s'est réconciliée… Quant au moment où cette Ouad a décidé que j'étais exactement la personne qu'elle cherchait… »

L'Ouad l'arrêtait, appuyant encore une fois leur duo ; elle protesta

« Tu n'as pas besoin de tout leur raconter, si ? Madame, monsieur ; je suis la… La copine de votre fille, et c'est juste ça. On s'entend bien, même si nos personnalités ont du mal à tenir ensemble parfois. Mais vraiment, votre fille fait bien plus que me crier dessus, je vous assure que j'ai moi aussi ma part dans notre couple... Et puis, c'est elle qui cachait ce qu'elle ressentait d'abord !

— J'ai pas caché, Nessa corrigeait, je m'en rendais pas compte ! Qui te dit que tu ne m'as juste pas retourné le cerveau avec tes propres sentiments ? »

Ces deux-là se chamaillaient encore pour savoir qui de l'une ou de l'autre était la plus éprise. Elles se mettaient en valeur l'une-l'autre sans jamais pouvoir trouver qui d'entre-elles a le plus de mérite. Esna se déplaçait sur leur droite, et j'avançais vers l'Ouad

« Sinon, interrompais-je, si vous y tenez, je tiens à vous dire que nous deux vous souhaitons de toujours être heureuses ensemble. Ça se voit que vous l'êtes, mais le bonheur n'existe pas s'il n'évolue pas ; vous êtes déjà très heureuses, mais je parie que dans ce genre de chamailleries, vous ne savez même pas ce que vous allez faire l'instant d'après.

— Pa-Pa ! Nessa protestait avec son registre de provocation signature, Parle pas comme l'autre vieux ; ça te réussit pas ! Remarque, vous êtes ensemble depuis tellement de temps, toi et Maman… Vous savez quoi faire de vos journées ensembles, au moins ? Avec Maman qui peut que rester dans cet arbre, et tout… »

Esna riait et, elle lui chuchota

« Accroche-toi à ta copine, je vais te montrer la suite. »

Très vite, Nessa avait compris la suite de la visite ; elle enlaça sa compagne, toute confuse, et une sphère aquatique les entourait toutes deux. Je souriais à Esna

« Pas grand chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que la vieille génération peut montrer de ses ressources à la nouvelle ?

— On est déjà de générations différentes, entre nous deux… Mais oui ! Montrons-leur que leurs parents ne sont pas entassés dans l'âge ! »

Je joignais Esna, et un vortex aquatique nous emportait. En se développant dans Vistrahda, l'Arbre a créé une source souterraine immense ; où Esna peut prendre la forme qu'elle a adoptée en tant que Granéenne. Afin de se sentir plus libres, c'est là que nous avons commencé à vivre, Esna et moi. En retrouvant les filles, Ange fut terrifiée par l'apparition d'Esna. Les deux ont découvert le monde dans lequel nous vivons, et d'où nous pouvons sortir dans l'état qui nous plaît ; nous nous sommes aventurés dans la Vallée.

C'est bien rare d'estimer que notre vie est exaucée. Quand bien même on est heureux dans l'instant présent, le lendemain peut être littéralement différent, et peut nous effrayer… Ceci dit, nous vivons tant que le lendemain a toujours un sens ; alors il faut non pas rechercher un bonheur, mais cultiver notre bonheur.

* * *

**Notes d'Auteur : L'histoire se termine donc ici. Au cours de ce scénario, je ne cacherais pas que mes directives ont totalement changé, et j'ai donc décidé de partir pour un tout autre plan que le plan initial qui était bien trop peu intéressant. Cependant, écrire les trois derniers chapitres de cette histoire était pour moi quelque chose de bien plus intéressant, et je présume que ce plaisir était lié à l'appropriation d'un genre que je n'écris pas souvent (famille)… À l'avenir, je pense écrire sur des fandom où plusieurs de mes histoires sont déjà passées, mais je doute fortement écrire à nouveau sur Ever Oasis (à moins qu'un scénario ne me vienne en tête à un moment où je jouerais directement au jeu.) Aussi, je compte modifier l'activité et le contenu que je propose sur le site, ce qui va possiblement diminuer mon activité, mais pour le mieux. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes lectures !**


End file.
